The Albatross
by Life.Of.Breeze
Summary: 22-year-old Angel is having man troubles. Which does she value the most: freedom, or the life that she's always wanted? ONESHOT T for slight sexual themes and mentions of Iggy-related violence.


**Hey, look! I'm not dead! :D**

**Ya, I know I haven't been on in a looong time, but things are back to normal now.**

**As you may have seen, my attempt at a multi-chapter fic, **_**Guarding and Angel,**_** has been put on hold. Like I've said before, I prefer one-shots. I tend to loose interest easily… **

**Anyway, I actually wrote this one a really long time ago but haven't had time to post it. It seems a bit rushed to me, but hey, nobody's perfect.**

**Enjoy! ;P**

**Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own it.**

"You're late," I hissed.

Don, my boyfriend of 5 months, gave a startled yelp and spun around to face where I stood in our bedroom doorway. A shaky laugh rose out of his tan throat when he realized it was me and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Jesus, sweetheart, don't scare me like that! You tryin' to give me a heart attack or somethin'?" he asked in a slow country drawl that, under normal circumstances, would have melted me into a puddle of mush.

"You're late," I repeated. "Three _hours_ late."

Don glanced at his digital watch and sighed, then made his way over to where I stood with my arms stubbornly crossed over my chest. He snaked his own arms around my waist and attempted to nuzzle my ear, but I ducked out of the way and sent him a full-blown Max Glare.

Sorry about that, babe," he cooed, "but you know how Ol' Keith is. He made me stay late and close up shop again."

Don leaned down until his face only hovered a breath away from mine. My eyes fluttered shut and I felt my rage fade away. Why was I mad again?

"Let me make it up to you," he whispered and softly kissed the side of my mouth. I sighed. Maybe I could forgive him just this _one_ time…

No.

Forgetting about my superhuman strength, my hands found Don's chest and I pushed him with all my might. He gave out a shriek of pure terror and flew across the room, crashing into the small kitchen table.

"_What the hell, Angie?"_ Don howled. He had a split lip and was clutching his side.

Anger boiled deep in my stomach and I had the sudden urge to break something.

"Don't lie to me, Don!" I shouted, "I'm no fool! You haven't been closing the shop these past few weeks! _I can read your mind, dumbass." _

Don's eyes widened and his face became as pale as the walls behind him.

"Angie," he mumbled, "I thought…. I thought we agreed not to go into that stuff…. It ain't normal."

The rage that filled my gut cooled down some.

"Who is she, Don?" I whispered. "Please, I deserve to know. Tell me, who is she?"

Don's once terrified eyes morphed into to cold slits.

"Why don't you just read my mind, huh? Isn't that what you always do?"

He picked himself up and started stalking towards me, his face twisted in fury.

"I've put up with it all, Angie. The weird powers, the freaky family members, the damn _wings. _Why can't you just be normal, like that girl I've been screwin' around with? Why do you have to be such a freak?" Don growled.

My mind reeled as memories from the past few months danced before me: our first date, watching Fang teach his and Max's son how to fly, singing to Gazzy at his 26th birthday party, Iggy threatening to break Don's face the first time he had caught us together.

Something inside me snapped.

The sound of tearing fabric ricocheted off the walls as my white wings extended to their full glory. The clip that held my bun in place fell out and a curtain of gold cascaded down my shoulders; my ice eyes blazing with malice. Don let out a terrified gasp and a wicked grin played on my lips. **With** nothing but a bra, shredded white T-shirt, and jean shorts on, I must have looked like a winged Victoria's Secret model from hell.

"My name isn't Angie, Don," I snarled. "It's Angel. And if you can't appreciate me for who and_ what_ I am, then it's your loss."

I beat my wings a few times just to have the pleasure of seeing him wet his pants before shoving past him and throwing myself out of the nearest window. Our- _his_ apartment was on the fourth floor of the complex, so I had plenty of time to gain enough lift to take to the night sky. Maintaining a comfortable cruising altitude, I reached into the pocket of my shorts and pulled out my cell phone. It rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello? Oh, hey Ella! It's me, Angel. No, everything's fine. Listen, is Iggy awake? I have a favor to ask him…"

**Just had to put a little hinted Eggy in there, now that it's cannon and all **

*******cue fangirl-like squealing*******

**Anywho, I actually have a question for the few people that actually took the time to read this. I have a 2 ideas floating around in my head and I want to know which one you guys want me to work on first:**

**#1 **_**In her short 16 years of life, Kelly Evernut has encountered some pretty weird stuff. From wolf-men eating her family, to old doctors with toothpaste obsessions, she thinks she's seen it all. But that all changes when she decides to make camp in the woods, and a certain blind pyro falls from the sky… **_

Features: hints Eggy and slight IggyXOC. May turn into either a 2 shot or have 3-4 chapters

**#2 **_**When Ari Batchelder finds himself dressed in footie pajamas in the middle of a white field, he knows he must be dead. But after meeting some interesting and ridiculous people, he discovers that life isn't exactly what it seems and a little magic can go a long way.**_

Features: hints of FAX, AriXAngel, and special appearances by Bree Tanner and Fred Weasley

**^ Long author's note is long**

**R&R?**


End file.
